goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nat Sadler
Nat Sadler was one of three ghostly kids that appeared in the twenty-second book, ''Ghost Beach''. He is the younger brother of Sam and Louisa Sadler. History Nat Sadler once lived in England with his older siblings, Sam and Louisa and his parents, Thomas and Priscilla. One day, in the year 1641, Nat and his family went with the rest of the whole Sadler family to New England. They were Pilgrims who came to New England to start a new life. Unfortunately, Nat and his family were unprepared for the brutal winter that occurred when they arrived at New England. And the Sadlers all died one by one from the cold, including Nat and his family. Three-hundred-fifty years later, Nat, along with Sam and Louisa, started roaming New England. They became "neighbors" to Brad and Agatha Sadler, who were living in a cottage nearby. They started living off by picking dogs clean and devouring them as dogs recognize ghosts. Some time later, a man named HarrisonHarrison SadlerSadler came to study ghosts and the occult. He found out that Nat and his two siblings are ghosts so he started hiding out in a cave that was a sanctuary, one that Nat and his siblings won't be able to get through. Seeing that Nat and his siblings were ghosts, Harrison piled some huge rocks on top of the cave that were part of the sanctuary on top of the cave, hoping to trap them forever. Nat, Sam and Louisa were fearsome of this and fearing that they will mess up trying to be rid of Harrison, they waited for outsiders to come and help them. One summer day, two siblings, Jerry and Terri Sadler came to visit Brad and Agatha, who were their distant cousins. Nat and his siblings were playing with a bat kite and Sam made it fly toward Jerry and Terri while they were looking at the cave. After that, Sam introduced himself, Nat and Louisa and Jerry was amazed that they have the same surname. They hung around at the beach for a while, with Nat watching Sam and Jerry skim rocks. Terri then asked if they explored the cave, to which Louisa and Sam replied that they stay away from there. Louisa then asked if Jerry and Terri believe in ghosts, only to have Terri reply that they don't. Sam then told her and Nat that they have to go and Nat went away with his siblings. The next day, Nat and his siblings found Jerry and Terri in the forest and they made howling noises to scare them. When they were done laughing, Jerry invited them over to see a dog skeleton they had discovered. Nat got really upset and told the two siblings about dogs recognizing ghosts and Terri told him softly that there is no such thing as ghosts, to which Sam replied that she is wrong and explained that there are lots of skeletons because of the ghost. Terri asked Sam to tell them more about the ghost, to which Sam replied that he will do so some other time and Nat went away with him and Louisa. The next day, Nat and his siblings met up with Jerry at the beach. He led Nat, Sam and Louisa behind a rock where Terri was collecting things. They looked at the collections that Terri had found including a hermit crab and Nat rattled off about everything he knew about crabs until Louisa cut him off. Terri then told the three kids that she wanted to hear more about the ghost and managed to find out from Nat that the ghost lives in the cave. Nat sheepishly told Louisa that he didn't mean to tell. Sam protested to Louisa who was about to tell them that they don't believe in ghosts, to which Terri replied that they could change her mind. The three of them explained about how the saw the skeletons, the ghost coming out when the moon was full and a flickering light in the cave. But Jerry, thinking they were playing another joke told them that they were just trying to scare him and Terri and he was not falling for it, causing Nat and his siblings to walk away. Later the next morning, Nat and his siblings were going fishing, when Jerry and Terri caught up with them and they invited the two siblings to come with them. After a laugh at some bait falling in Terri's hair, Jerry told Nat and his siblings that he went down to the beach and saw the flickering light, making Nat, Sam and Louisa very worried. Later that night, Nat, Sam and Louisa saw Jerry and Terri run back to Brad and Agatha's cottage in a fright. So in the middle of the night, they went to Jerry's bedroom window and asked him what had happened. When they were inside, Jerry told them that they went into the cave and saw the ghost surrounded by candlelight and how he narrowly escaped his grasp. Louisa and Sam told Jerry that they didn't want to tell him and Terri about the ghost because they didn't want to scare them and that he is really dangerous and wants to kill them all. They told Jerry there is a way to get rid of the ghost but they need his and Terri's help. Nat and his siblings were forced to leave before they can explain anymore, so Sam told Jerry to meet them at the beach tomorrow. But the plan to meet at the beach the next morning was dashed when some heavy rain came down. So Nat and his siblings met with Jerry and Terri the next day. The two siblings were in the cemetery recently and told Nat and his siblings that they found some tombstones with their names on them. Sam told them that they were their ancestors and they were named after them. Then the Sadler trio led the Sadler duo down the beach to the cave and explained about the rocks piled on top of the rocks, how the cave is a sanctuary and that something evil will be trapped forever if it was sealed by the rocks. Since, Nat, Sam and Louisa were so terrified of the ghost, they begged the two siblings to help them by pushing the rocks in front of the entrance, to which Terri agreed to do, while Nat and his siblings distracted the ghost, who was actually Harrison Sadler. That night, Nat, Sam and Louisa met Jerry and Terri at the beach and they started carrying out their plan, which went wrong when Harrison Sadler suddenly appeared behind Jerry and Terri. Nat and his siblings ran off in fright while Jerry and Terri were dragged into the cave. Later on, Nat and his siblings found Jerry and Terri at the cemetery and asked what they were doing and how they got away, to which Terri replied that they "got away". Jerry was about to ask about some gravestones dug for him and Terri when Sam told them that they have to get rid of the ghost and the three siblings promised to do a better job of distracting him. Jerry stubbornly told them that they were not going back up there, but Terri told them that they will do it. Nat, Sam and Louisa were delighted, but were unaware that Harrison Sadler told the two siblings that the Sadler trio were the ghosts. At the cave, Terri told Nat and his siblings to come up with them to distract the ghost properly. Nat and his siblings were reluctant at first, but eventually agreed to do so. Once they were inside, Harrison Sadler appeared and an argument broke out between him and the kids about which one of them was the ghosts, with Nat and his siblings begging Jerry and Terri, who were caught in the middle to help them. Then Harrison whistled for his dog and the dog started barking at Nat, Sam and Louisa, revealing them to be the ghosts. The three ghosts tearfully explained to Jerry and Terri how they never had a chance to live and how horrible the winter was in 1641 when they went to New England to start a new life. Then the three ghosts turned into skeletons and started toward Jerry and Terri, begging them to stay with them and how they dug such nice graves for them right next to theirs. Then the torch blew out and Jerry and Terri managed to escape. Then the boulders were loosened by some rain and they all fell down in front of the cave, trapping Nat, his siblings and Harrison Sadler forever. General Information Personality Nat was a real toddler in the series. Like his older brother and sister he also liked play jokes and games and had a tendency to rattle on about everything he knew about until Louisa had to cut him off. Nat was easily upset sometimes and was always terrified of ghosts, even though he was one. Nat was upset about how he and his family never had a chance to live and was determined to stay on Earth to live that life. He was also said to have a crush on Terri. Physical appearance Nat was five years old when he died, Caucasian, short and skinny with light blond hair, freckles, blue eyes and his ears poked out. In Goosebumps Graphix, he wears a red and yellow striped shirt and black shorts. And he and Sam have switched colored hair and his freckles were removed. Appearances * Goosebumps ** ''Ghost Beach'' * Classic Goosebumps ** Ghost Beach * Goosebumps Graphix ** Scary Summer ** Slappy's Tales of Horror Trivia * Nat shares a name with the Nat from The Beast from the East. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Male Category:Brothers Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Foreign Characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Undead Category:Deceased characters Category:Comic characters